


Mary-Jean Tanner Gets Messy at the Malt Shop!

by AgonyEcstasyIrony



Series: The Fabulous Diapered Ladies of Maple Avenue (and Beyond!) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1950's, ABDL, Diapers, F/M, High Chair, Infantilism, Wet & Messy, Wetting, messing, sploshing, tbdl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgonyEcstasyIrony/pseuds/AgonyEcstasyIrony
Summary: Taking a brief detour from Sharon Tanner's misadventures, this focuses on her teenage daughter Mary-Jean's first date with her new boyfriend.





	Mary-Jean Tanner Gets Messy at the Malt Shop!

**Author's Note:**

> When I got the idea for the Mapleverse (as I'm now calling it), I wanted to not only focus on the 50's housewife angle but the more romantic "raging hormones and rockabilly" side that everyone remembers from Happy Days. So let's take a break from stuffy domesticity, and into the looser and freewheeling world of teenage femininity.

Mary-Jean Tanner was the envy of all the girls at Lincoln High.

 

The perky cheerleader had her father's baby blue eyes, her mother's sizzling blonde hair, and the most adorable dimples ever. Every guy in school would break their own necks just to have the chance to change her diapers. But while she would flirt with them and giggle "Oh, you..." when they playfully swatted her padded behind, there was room in her heart for only one boy. That boy was Sammy Pericolo, but she would never admit that to anyone. Sammy was too rough, too wild, too street. Rumors said he was the son of a mob boss in New York or Chicago and his mother took him away from his father after a quickie divorce in Reno. He was trouble with a capital T, a rebel who rode to school every day on a motorbike. Even among his greaser friends, he was feared and respected. They called him _Boss. **They never called anyone Boss!**_

 

In short, the complete opposite of Goody Two-Shoes Mary-Jean, who probably won the vote for Prom Queen on the first day of her freshman year. That just made her want him even more

 

And somehow, Mary-Jean did.

 

They bumped into each other on the way to class, and she helped pick his books up. She is a lady, after all! The first thing she noticed was a copy of Shakespeare's complete works.

 

"Studying English this semester?"

  
  
"Are you kidding me? I read these for pleasure. That guy knew how to stage a scene. Just look at _Romeo and Juliet_...they fall in love, but there's plenty of fightin' and blue jokes too. They die at the end, which is the most romantic part to me. Reminds me of my old neighborhood back east."

 

"The old neighborhood back east...so are those rumors true?" said Mary-Jean, nervously.

 

"I don't give a damn about any rumors about me. They probably say mean things behind your back too, but you never let that get to ya, don'tcha sugar?"

  
  
_He called me sugar!_ thought Mary-Jean as she blushed profusely.

 

"Heh...you're red like the tomatoes in my grandma's garden. I'll change yer diaper if ya get too excited."  
  


At this point, Mary-Jean just couldn't take it. Warm yellow liquid gushed into her diaper.

 

"You wanna hang out at Doc's this Friday night? I can pick you up at your place, cutie."  
  


And at this point, her backside was filled with the familiar warm and sticky feeling of a freshly-squeezed poop.

 

"You're cute when you're messy. C'mon, lemme change you."

 

He took her into the changing stall in the bathroom, and gingerly yet firmly wiped Mary-Jean's intimate parts. She was blushing red all over and giggling, unable to speak, truly lovestruck.

 

"I forgot to ask earlier, but you wanna be my girlfriend?"  
  
  
"YES! YES! YES!" she said, like a child learning words for the first time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doc's Soda Fountain was a charming little malt shop, the perfect place for a romantic evening between young lovers. After Sammy parked his motorbike, he suddenly picked up Mary-Jean and carried her like a newlywed. He made her feel so protected!

"Remember, if you get funny looks cuz you're with me, brush it off."

When they came through the door, everyone paused and stared. Sammy Pericolo, the kid all the greasers called Boss, the most feared person in Lincoln High, scored a date with Queen Bee Mary-Jean?  
  
As if he knew what they might say, Sammy raised his voice and said "Yeah, we're in love. You got a problem with that?"

Nobody was staring after that.

Sammy sat down first, carrying Mary-Jean on her knee. "Hey, Doc, could you fetch us a high chair and bib for my new little lady?"  
  
"Anything for you, Boss!" said Doc cheerfully.

Sammy strapped Mary-Jean into her high chair and tied a bib on her, making extra sure that they fit tight. He knew exactly how to treat a lady: love and protect her, like a baby or a kitten.

"The babe's never eaten hear before, but she wants a Sweetheart Special. I'll have my usual egg cream."

"Coming right up! Gotta say, she's lovely! Probably makes big messes too."

After Doc left, Mary-Jean whispered "What's a Sweetheart Special?"  
  
Sammy grinned, and said "You'll find out. I'll just say there's a reason I gave you the bib."

"All right, egg cream for the Boss, and a Sweetheart Special for his little girl."  
  
Mary-Jean couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Sweetheart Special was massive, with almost everything she could think of to put on a sundae.

Sammy smiled and took the spoon. "Okay Princess, open up."  
  
For the whole evening, Sammy gingerly and lovingly spoon fed his little lady like a newborn baby. She felt helpless, completely under the thumb of this raven haired hunk as she childishly drooled on her bib. She couldn't be any more in love with him than how she was in love with him now.

By the time she had finished the Sweetheart Special, her face was covered bits of the Sweetheart Special. Some of it even wound up in her diaper and plastic panties. What a messy girl she was!  
  
And to top it all of, he kissed her. Her very first kiss.

Needless to say, Mary-Jean had to have a very long diaper change that night.


End file.
